The Prankster
by demon thing
Summary: Four people get transported to the Anime world and start messing up the sk characters lives, this is gonna be fun, as one is a major prankster but what happens when a second one comes onto the scene. please read and reveiw.
1. between the worlds

**Chapter one.**

"Horo … Horo … HORO!"

"Huh what? The blue haired shaman looked up from his aimless staring at the unfinished maths homework set by his teacher not actually concentrating on it. Horo horo looked up to see a dark brown haired shaman with long hair sitting across the table at him. (a/n I don't actually believe that Hao will turn so easily as this but still.) Hao had a cross look on his face that said 'don't piss me off,' this look made horo chuckle to himself. Hao's frown deepened

"What're you laughing at just cos that human set us work to do at home that he can't answer himself! (a/n well it's true teachers can't answer they're own questions) I should destroy him, give him a piece of my mind"

"Well that wouldn't be much even if you both gave him all of your minds as they turned they saw (guess who) Tao Ren leaning against the door frame, in a flash the spirit of fire appeared and Hao was standing up his neglected chair on it's side on the floor.

"ha ha that is so funny Tao Ren, if you weren't gonna be protected by my brother I would destroy you"

" don't let that stop you fucker"

"at least I'm not a virgin" they seethed as horo took this chance to think about what he was thinking about before interruption and his eyes glazed over.

BOOM! CRASH! SMASH! A hole was burnt through the wall and Anna and Yoh ran into the room, horo was dazed by suddenly being pulled back from his thoughts (that can seriously damage your heath I should know) anyway after punishment for Ren and Hao for exploding the wall Horo got forced to do training with Yoh, who is the shaman king but has still got to do training at every spare minute although not as severe. Pillika was reading a magazine when they got back and Anna was copying Ren's math because she was too lazy to do it herself and Manta was on holiday in the Bahamas so she couldn't force him to do it for her.

"Ohnichan! … … … … … … Ohnichan!"

"Hai what da you want pillika" Horo responded slumped in the chair only his hair visible over the arms cos he was slumped so long.

"if you do 50 extra laps I'll let you go to the fair just you guys on Saturday" lots of ears pricked up at the mention of the words 'fair… just … and guys.'

"No they can't," everyone went back to what they where doing before except Ren who hadn't moved in the first place, "Manta's coming back on Friday so it'll be his first day back.

" but Anna, Manta can come too, souka?" (hope I spelled that right )

" 'sigh' ok fine then but Yoh you have to do another 1000 push ups is that all right for you, Oh and you have to take Faust and Eliza too is that clear." They all started to cheer except Ren, and Faust who knew nothing of the conversation he was in his room with Eliza, if you know what I mean, oh and you can't forget Manta he was on holiday with his family.

" Yoh are you sure that's what Anna said it doesn't sound like your fiancée, Yoh … are you crying?"

" 'sob' Manta you had to remind me that I'm going to be marrying Anna didn't you she's so mean, 5000,000,000 fucking push ups she made me do it's not fair, oh speaking of fairs she said we could go to the one on Saturday, cool huh!"

"Yoh are sure that's what Anna said it doesn't sound like your fiancée, are you crying?" and so the conversation continues until Ren and Horo come along and hear Yoh's side of the telephone conversation and Horo yelled at the top of his voice

"HI MANTA, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" This sudden very loud noise startled Ren who said as calmly as possiblethrough cleanched teeth.

"I'll be glad when you're gone on Saturday,"

" oh no you're coming too you overgrown bag of wind we need to deflate your huge ego and Hao too !" Horo complained in an annoyed and whiny voice.

Yoh carried on his conversation with Manta who heard every word said on Yoh's end of the phone, and found it absolutly hilarious.

--

"Hurry up guys, we'll be late and I won't get that brilliant ring tone thatdavid promised to show me, yea!" the red head yelled to her 4 companions who were trailing behind slightly laughing at one of the brunette boys and the black haired boy.

"Oh calm down krys we'll take the heat for being late ok so you should still get your deal on the ring tone that you like right, Daichi" wavedakiri referring to the black haired boy on his right.

" Yeah but you guys aren't the ones that're gonna be slaughtered byDave for being late it's krys, huh, huh." On akiri's left was the speaker, aboy with sholder legnth dark brown hair tied back in a rough ponytail at the bottom ofhis head. they walked in silence for a while until krys's mobile rang with a stupid ring tone that always made them all laugh.

"yo, … yeouch … fuck! You don't need to scream at me Daemy phone isn't going dead ya know!" krys yelled, startled at the velocity of shouting from her 'good' friend at the other end of the phone. "yeah I know … yes … yo, dude chill we'll be there, kay … … … … … .. …. Whatever … … … of coarse I'll apolagise to your brother for the water bomb I planted in his locker gives thumbs up to her companions to signal that her devious plan worked … …yeau huh bye!" as she put the phone down she said with a wicked smirk on her face "and also I'll apologise for the water bomb I trow athis brother at school today he he"

"umn don't you think he'll be prepared this time I mean you never play the same prank twice because of that threat huh krys …. …. … umn what the crap are you doing with ballons?"hiro pleaded, "c'mon you can't be planning to put that many water bombs anywhere espetially ben's locker you'll get told on and you know it …" and so went on Hiro's rambles about getting into trouble and punishments until krys shuthim up:

" ha ha I'm not gonna put all these in ben's locker stop whining but he's a senpai trickster it's obvious he's gonna be out for revenge today … umn Akiri do you know if there's a like hosepipe thing at school you know a tap … … oh don't bother I can just fill them up in the girl's bathroom, … will you guy's help out?"

"what make a mess no way if you wan tto settle the score that Dave's bro is gonna try to settle you can count us out, kay" this was backed up by everyone nodding and agreeing with Daichi.

"chill I ment to fill up the ballons!" krys smirked at the way the others weren't gonna get involed into her fights and put on her purple headphones that were like yoh's except purple (obviously!). and skipped ahead to 'Jesus of suburbia'… (a/n gomen nasi to those who don't like green day but very one who knows me will know that they're my faverate band)

Besides they usually help me out anyway and they know i wouldn't let them get in to trouble, boy these skool trousers are sure uncomfortable why'd my mum make me come to these extra lesons anyway just cos i always get into trouble no fair!

"Chyeah we're here!" Hiro cryed, obviously the smart one. looked over joyed at the sight of... school how boring huh. however as soon as they were in the gate the also nerdy Ben attacked with a water bomb, Krys retalieated with a freash batch of her own ballons thismade ben flee to the hall way lobbing bombs all the way with Krys following and repeating his actions.

"Krystil Keraman! what the hell are you doing with those useless peices of equiptment, ALL OF YOU IN MY OFFICE ... ... ... ... NOW!"

"Sir thats Kareieman (Care-ee-man), i've been going to your office around once a month for well since i started coming here, and you still can't say my name, Whats with that!" the principal looked as if he would explode at her not paying attention to the trouble she was but every one else including ; Akiri; Daichi and Hiro.

Because it was a first offence for Ben and Hiro and the fact that they were model students it was only the three of them in the room, or at least until Krys explained that it was all her fault and she would report him to someone of authority if he punished Akiri and Daichi who had only got a bad homework record as opposed to the 'life of crime' Krys had exposed herself to so they waited outside for her.

"Krystil you have a very poor record thoughout your school life not only in this school but others as well, is there some resonable explanation except the fact you have to go home to lots of other parentless children not unlike your self?" He sat behind his desk obviously tired of having to constantly tell her off, but unusually calm compared to his normal shouting trying to get it through her thick skull that she'll have to try harder. Krys merely stared blankly at her feet she wasn't used to this type of punishment making her remember when she got dumped in a childrens home convinced that her parents were gonna come back, but it all ended in false hope.

"now i'm going to let you off this time but only on the condition that you realise that the next abundancy you create will result in your immediate expultion, is that clear miss Kareieman?" he stared stearnly at the child sitting before him, but she saw right through that she always did now she learned how to.

"stop caring sir it's not a good look for you she looked up i gave caring up a long time ago, i don't need your pity i'll survive without if you don't mind." _he he, that shut him up the basterd thinks he can get through to me that way, ha not a chance _Krys just stood up with an unreadable look on her face and walked out to oblivion ...

--

**re-done still not great re uploading chapters so they're longer kay?**


	2. Lyserg's girliness

**Chapter two**

Whiteness surrounded the four of them, like i said oblivion.

"Umn yeah is there any floor or is it just me?" Krys asked completly freaking out and looking at her feet and then at the space around her "it all looks the same to me the walls if there is any and the floor if there is one the endless sky."

"stop worrying i'm sure there is some sort of sceintific explanation, some where ... ... ... ... ... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH let me out of this crazy place!" Suddenly as if Hiro's crys where taken as an order a light blue flash once again absorbed them like oh i dunno like horo 'absorbs' a normal persons daily nurishment in one meal. Then before it had a chance to registar that they were going somewhere else they were dumped in different places at the exact fair that our 'Heros' were hanging out at ...

Krys's P.O.V

"YYYEEEEEHHHH AAAAHHHH, (pelt's right into Ren and Hao) ouch ouch ouch ouch, huh well i suppose at least i landed on something soft instead of the ground."

"mufch orff dfhvn," i looked down beneth me and saw that i was in fact sitting on my two faverote Shaman king boys; Hao and Ren so i immediatly got up and help them to their feet only to virtually knock them down again.

"How cool , you're Tao Ren aren't you i always liked you best out of the others, can i poke your hair i've always wanted to do that, can i see bason!" as sudden as i started i suddenly stopped talking thinking

what if i can't see spirits, what if i'm normal and don't even have as much 6th sense as manta.

stop worrying you can see spirits, in fact you're a shaman so don't panik. I yelped at the voice that appered in my head and jumped back, until that voice came back to my head

As i said don't worrying i'll explain all in a little while just relax ... ... ... ... ... for now, at least

Whats that sposed to mean, for now ahhhh forget it. It was then that i realised i was lying on the ground with Hao, Horo and Ren standing over me staring as if i was mad. i jumped up and took to a 'cool' pose,

"Heh heh heh so whats up! umn do you know where a bathroom is."

"nothings 'up', and the bathrooms over there, now you can answer our questions like who are you and how do you know us?" Said Ren in his usual careless tone, of corse i only heard a half of it cause as soon as he said the bathrooms over there i ran acting as though i needed the bathroom but i just thought that maybe i could straighten it all out in my head, and see what the anime me looked like.

, whats going on! why am i in the anime world? where are the others? i bet they're having a better time than me where ever they are god i wish i was old enough to get pissed cos if i could i'd definatly be an alcoholic.

"Way cool looks at self in mirror and tugs at hair just how i've always liked it :)" i was very impressed at the fact that my hair was noticably layered; really short top layer which was a light tan brown and the bottom layer was extremly long it went to the back of my knees and it was red my usual hair color at home. then i decided to examine my clothing black chocker, and half tank top teamed with black trousers. or at least that was my change of clothes the ones i were wearing was the school uniform that anna wears, so i took off the blazer and tied it round my waist so as not to lose it.

"hey yoh whose your freind i hope he's not as strange as this red head that we saw, she went into the bathroom Rens making us stay to ask her questions about how she appeared out of no where and how she knew us!" at this point i came out of the bathroom to see Akiri and Hiro standing with yoh and Johann i imediatly ran up and glomphed them to oblivion.

--

**Daichi's POV**

When i landed ... um .. ... well where ever i landed he he.I bashed face first in to the iorn maiden,

"God why do you have to hang out in a tin can it's bloody painful." I shouted as they tried to shut me up they seemed to be spying on someone.

Lyserg lectured me, whilst the other members of the x-laws continued spying I never got a word of what he was saying something about respecting higher powers,I was paying more attention to the disscussion the others were having.

"Hao seems to have new people on his team, two boys and a girl and they seem to be pissing Hao off, or at least the girl is."I looked over the lookouts' shoulders and imediatly recognised them all and again blowing the x-laws cover not that i cared, shouted to them.

"Yo! Akiri, Hiro, Krys. Up here c'mon up this big cliff thing that you didn't notice before cos it appered out of no where!" I yelled at the top of my vioce as the x-laws tried to shut me up by putting thier hands in front of my mouth but i managed to fight them off for long enough for horo to hear me and see the x-laws trying to shut me up. I think at first he thought that i was gonna fall or something like that.

They dragged me away from the edge and when they edcided that i was far away enough that I couldn't comunicate with any of the others and marco sat on me. then the sk gang and my friends finally managed to clamber up the cliff face or at least most of them did krys was still climbing complaining about why they're weren't any trees to climb cause shes a tree climber not a rock climber.

"Krys will you shut up, and climb why don't you grab my hand for gods sake?"yelled Akiri who was panting himself from the steep climb.

"You know i don't see why we're helping you out you haven't told us your names yet, and aren't we suposed to be relaxing, this is going to be anything but!" Ren cut in completly ignoring the argument going on at the sheer drop of the cliff oblivious to the fact that they were calling each other by thier names.

"Land at last, thank god i finally got to the top next time we've got to scramble a vertical climb you can count me out."

"Oh thanks a bunch, i really apreciate the rescue nice to know you'll do any thing for me." I answered back of corse krys's reply was the same as usual; ignoring me compleatly.

"Well you're completly welcome after all what are freinds for?"after holding my gaze for a few seconds she looked around as if counting how many there where. Until suddenly she started giggling, giggling that turned to laughter, laughter that turned into a full blown case of histerics. It was at the lack of x-laws left, or thats at lest what i thought until i noticed that she was laughing at Lyserg, who was going red with annoyance.

"What are you laughing at i don't see whats so funny about me do i have something in my teeth, mud on my face ... " however this method only made her stop laughing and explain herself which is what he wanted her to do but he wasn't happy with the results he received.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha you ...yy ... ha ha ha ha ha... you look more like a girl than on tv ... ... ... ... aha ha ha ha ha ha ... you look well wierd, huh!"

When the x-laws had to hold Lyserg back from attacking Krys there were suddenly a lot more of them as if they had immediately multiplied at the sound of one of their own being teased.

"Whoa dude out numbered by about fifty here," exclaimed Krys backing off a little.

"Excellent just the challenge we need eh master Yoh?" smiled Ryu who surprised Yoh who was actually thinking of retreating himself and running down the vertical climb screaming like a little girl. However no one really had a choice as the X-laws cut off their escape route and prepared to fire their unloaded pistols, Bazookas etc.

"Spirit control!" they shouted in unison except those without guardian spirits and Daichi. Krys backed off so much that she hit one of the X-laws who immediately grabbed her but she retaliated by stamping on his foot then followed up with an elbow when he loosened his grip on her, finalised with a kick in the face when she turned around. Then she was ambushed from behind again but when she managed to fight this one off she was thrown behind a bush into a huge chunk of wood backed by a bigger piece of stone with an engraving on it.

"Kaida? … …"

Mean while the boy were having a bad time with three captured including Hao (they're going to be sacrificed bloodily, cause I like that kind of thing) and the others wearing out and losing furioku fast, they weren't doing very well.


	3. escape

**Chapter three**

Puffing and panting the Shaman king fighters went on, most of them were out for the count including Faust which means that he couldn't treat the others. Krys had ignored her distraction of the tomb stone when she realised she was being cornered on the edge of the cliff (not really a corner, but who gives), She did her best to fight them off but as someone who quit martial arts after 2 months, against fully trained shaman using spirit control who do you think will win? As she dodged and ducked she also thought that she was the only one left as the X-laws closed in on her.

From far away Manta however was hiding in the shadows behind the Candy floss stand wondering what to do.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Mosuke ….. Phew …… that was a close one."

"You're welcome Manta, but I reckon we should of got Amidamaru and Yoh and the others free before we ran away.

"Yeah but this way we can get help for them other wise we'd be a lost cause, they'd have got us too and we wouldn't be able to go for help."

………………………………...

"Hey Hey. HEY lemme go, lemme go, you bastards what did I ever do to you. Ooowww ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow didn't you hear chivalry is dead so …. LET ME GO!" and thus continued the struggle between Krys and the x-laws sigh doncha just feel so sorry for the x-laws. Moving on, Jeanne started gloating again with the rest of the x-laws joining in this time,

"Now we shall finally be able to realise our dream of destroying Hao for this life time mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" (ahem may I just take a moment of your time to direct your attention to the fact that the x-laws are acting like deadbeat baddies that see them selves as "geniuses" which just makes them even easier for what is about to happen, happen okay!).

"Hey Jeanne you can attack the others, but you leave my fiancé alone!" shouted a scary voice recognised to be Anna's from the ground level.

Anna looked mad as she looked at the hugemungus cliff looming over then she smiled an evil smile.

"Not much of a challenge" she said before she cracked out a enormous bazooka from nowhere and blew the cliff into a million pieces including the memorial to the mysterious girl, but as they say 'what goes up must come down' which was unfortunate for our heroes who all were knocked unconscious by the fall from the enormous height, so in turn they all got crushed and Anna called the hospital and got them all sent away on the same ambulance where their injuries were ignored by a neglectant nurse which prolonged their stay in the hospital.

"Aaaannnnnaaaaaa, I knew you were mean. but to tie us all except Yoh onto the roof of that ambulance was soooo cruel I've still got friction burn and I'm leaving today!" moaned Krys from being cross legged in the middle of the ward.

"Gah Krys when d'you get there," exclaimed Akiri falling out of bed

"I've always been here I'll always watch you" smirked Krys while every one looked at her as if they actually believed that she would (which they did and she would).

"How come you're not in your ward anyway we've been sectioned so we can't go anywhere?"

" He he he umn yeah they did that to me too but thirteen doctors and nurses couldn't get in the way of me and Anna's bazooka," she explained with a light smile on her face whilst every one else pictured the blown up part of the building with loads of dead bodies and they sat in gloom and doom.

"She's a demon!" said Ren quietly as Krys was taken into her own world where she explained exactly what happened. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence until Anna said that they needn't think that they were staying in the hospital for too much longer because manta was letting the house get into ruins and Autumn was coming to an end so they would have to give the house a top to bottom clean.

"But Anna how are we gonna get out of here?" asked Yoh almost too afraid to ask but the need to save manta from Anna was too strong. However it was Krys who answered which scared them all even more than if it was Anna who answered.

"It was gonna be a surprise but seeing as you asked so nicely ……"

" …………………"

"Well are you telling us what you're gonna do or not god dammit?" Yelled Horo as Krys sat there looking smart.

"You've forgotten haven't you Krys?" said Daichi with certainty in his voice, and as Krys nodded every one else did and anime drop and she started letting the waterfall tears go down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Anna, please don't kill me I didn't do it on purpose!" T.T

"Then what's in the bag?" demanded Anna

"I forgot," said Krys and the others repeated the anime drop as she opened the bag and searched it's contents with curiosity "Ahhh yes I remember now, what we're gonna do that is." they all waited again as Krys sat in the middle of the ward floor with an evil grin on her face.

"Well." retorted Ren impatiently as Jun and Pirika burst in through the door and started to ambush their brothers (or that's what it always looks like to me) but on the way to their beloved family members they fell over Krys who was just as surprised as they were to be trodden on.

"Guess I'm lucky Pailong waited at the door, right? Gees I'd hate to be a dog or a cat whilst you guy where driving, yeouch" she exclaimed as Akiri smacked her on the head because unbeknown to Krys her ramblings were irritating Pirika and Jun,

"Hey, you're the one in the middle of the floor"

"Yes and who the hell are you anyway? I don't want Ren getting into trouble because of you." they stood above Krys who had put on her head phones and ignored them but took them off with interest as Hiro tried to defend her from the two girls.

"S..sorry but our friend has a bit of an ignorance for obviously superior ladies like your selves, aheh heh heh…" stammered Hiro as his tactic for getting the defensive girls to back down surprised every one except Krys, who just sat like a child sulking cross legged on the floor behind Hiro who had taken to standing in front of her as if blocking an attack. He kept complementing them and introduced himself and the other strangers in the room including Krys, the boy's all kept to Hiro's approach and Krys kept to the approach of sitting on the floor sulking until Jun went over the line "didn't her parents teach her manners at all?" Krys stood up her eye's flashed with intense hatred out of focus face contorted with anger as her hair almost stood on end like fire everyone was silent waiting Jun looked taken back. Krys started panting as if she was in pain she closed her eyes tight and ran out of the room with only saying "You don't know nothing."

Leaving them all looking astonished, Krys ran out of the hospital. Hiro, Akiri and Daichi merely looked really sad after their friend.

"What's with that?" said Horo at last,

"Krys doesn't have any family…" Daichi's face dropped as he paused even he didn't know what happened to her parents. "Never mind that now we have to find her she knows her way around Tokyo just as much as us three do. So they all sneaked out, with out any casualties (much to the disappointment of Anna and Ren) and began searching for Krys after changing they went round in groups of two first searching the hospital from top to bottom and then spreading out from there. It was in fact Hao that found Krys.

"Stupid … Jun…." Krys said in between punching a nearby tree out of frustration several scratches visible on both arms that were nail scratches her face moist with recently crying and blood from her arms, her purple headphones and CD player lying abandoned on the grass a few feet away. " I … just …. Don't care… why… the hell…. should …. I …. Anymore!" she gasped finally collapsing into a heap on the floor Just as Hao was planning to make his big entrance.

Standing close to her music looking at her once again crying on the floor, Hao smiled his adorable smile which he only used for Opacho before.

"True!" stated Hao simply,

"what?"

"why should you care anymore." he walked forward and crouched to her level (well about anyway) Krys looked up at Hao then down again.

"you want me to go to yoh's now don't you?" he nodded "well in that case you're gonna have to carry me," When she saw his confused face she sighed "I used up all of my energy during my fight with the tree"

"Lemme guess the tree won" said Hao standing up straight as she laughed briefly at his comment.

"Hhaaaoooo! Why'd you go so fast I'm only human you know …." Chocolove paused as it took him a while to realise that the person they were looking for was sitting on the floor and that they could go home now "Yatai! (that means yay, I think) team Chocolove gets the gold!"

"HEY who said we were a team, and even if we were why would we name ourselves 'Team Chocolove' you moron" said Hao as Krys wasabout to climb on his back but failed as Hao stood up and summoned the spirit of fire.

"Gah, I'm sorry Hao you can chose a name!" Chocolove quivered. Just at that moment Krys collapsed from behind the spirit of fire tiredly as she was doing her best to stay awake and sit up at the same time. Hao merely ignored this statement and released his spirit control to carry Krys back to Yoh's house where they were all supposed to meet half an hour ago...


	4. Hairball

**Chapter four**

"I never knew my mom she died soon after I was born, …." she paused thinking, "My dadleft when I was 5 and I only saw him after that when I was 7 he came back for 6 months and then….." she raised her head to try to stop herself from crying but the tears ran down her face so she quickly wiped them away. Wanting to break the awkward silence Horo said

" and then… what?"

" ….. there was a crash, and he was hurt too bad, and he went into a coma… I haven't been able to stand a hospital since that's why I was so anxious to get out of the hospital before." Anna folded her arms making Yoh look at her strangely,

"Manta, get four beds ready it looks like you have no where else to stay, but you're going to have to pull your own weight around, but at the moment I'm missing my soaps."Anna walked into the front room and turned the television on, Krys stood up shakily and smiled,

"so need a hand, Manta?" she smiled,making everyone look at her as if she was mad, including her freinds.

When they finally managed to put up the futons Krys being more of a hindrance than a help but there you have it. Krys could finally let her real feelings, when,with out no one around, sitting on the futon arms around herself as if cold when it must have been at least 100 degrees her eyes tightly shut wearing one of the sk boy's t-shirts, her hair was falling down about her face. A person could almost hear her holding her breath to not make a noise, biting her bottom lipshe let out a long shaky breath opening her eyes she'd better go to sleep Anna was gonna have a field day bossing her around tomorrow, she couldn't be bothered to think of a way to annoy Anna she'd do that tomorrow as well.

(flashback in a dream)

_Krys at 5 being shown round the first Foster home she was put in,_

"_so how're you liking your home so far Krystil? Nice don't you think?" asked a rather scary looking old lady bending down to Krys whose reply was muffled by the fact that she was hiding behind her father:_

"_it's not my home, it's only for a little while. Then I'm going home, right dad?" she looked up at him quizzically, her father looked quite young yet tired, he smiled back as if to say 'of course'_

_Then it went to when she was seven in a school playground having a argument with a fellow student,_

"_Just cos' your dad died we're not going to be soft like all the teachers are Krystil"_

"_Yeah I don't even know why you're so bothered cos he abandoned you right, you're just a reject!"_

"_leave me alone he didn't abandon me he just went away for a little while. He said he was gonna come back and he did right? You just don't know anything, Hiro!"_

_Then her memories switched back to her last conversation with her dad,_

"_Krys get ready for school, or you'll be late"_

"_yeah I know I can't find my socks, I looked every where and can't find them."_

"_did you try the bedroom floor where you left them?" her father asked smiling with wrinkled eyes,_

"_oh look here they are, right where you said. How did you know they'd be there?"_

"_psychic!" he said removing a battered old baseball cap from his head and placing it on Krys's head the wrong way round. Krys meerly smiled_

(end flashback)

As was normal in the onsen all hell was breaking lose although today is a lot different from any other, because as we all know there were some extremly unusual guests staying there after some unexpected kindness from Anna, the world is going to end!

"Hey, i hope you're gonna clean up that mess you just made."

"yeah, yeah!" said Krys ignoring Anna completly and leaving the mess she made from dropping her breakfast on the floor after chocolove made her laugh so much she knocked it over onto the floor making everyone except Anna bust into fits of laughter induced tears, until Anna yelled at Krys to clean up.

"by the time i come back it better be cleaned up!"

"what're you my mom?"

"what's it to you," said Anna a dangerous tone in her voice and glint in her eyes making the others cower in fear, well except horo and Ren becuase those two were having a battle all their own at the opposite end of the tale for about the fifth time that day with Chocolove trying to make everyone chill by telling more of his famous jokes.

"where are your freinds anyway aren't they up by now." complained Anna rounding on Daichi who was sitting next to Krys ready incase she decided to pounce on Anna,

"they're not used to getting up before eight they are as lazy as Krys in that department, Anna-san" Daichi smiled weakly, Krys looked at him and smirked evilly at him when she saw that he was afraid, no sorry when she saw that he was petrified of the she devil that stood before them all and comanded them as if she were at the head of a military base.

"listen up snowbunny i'm going to be shaman king so there's really no piont in you even trying," came Rens voice from the other end of the room quickly interupted by Yoh trying to keep the peace.

"eh, c'mon Ren you know you don't ..."

"Oh yeah tough guy you wanna prove it to the real future shaman king." (erm yeah the argument continues like this for awhile and some others join in so i'm going tempararily into script mode so you can keep up.)

Ren: "hmph, why would i want to talk to myself it's not like i'm senile ..."

krys (throwing her voice): "Yet"

Ren: "what did you just say?"

Krys (throwing her voice): "you heard me posh ass, i said you're probably going to turn out like one of those old men that stand around laughing at the wind"

Ren: "i don't know about you but i've never seen any old men like that maybe there are alot likie that where you come from but not me!"

Yoh: "ahhh,guys can't you please stop arguing just this once..."

Horo: "were you talking to me?... hey ... where you insulting the Ainus?"

Krys (throwing her voice): "i was looking at you weren't i"

Horo: "okay wise guy that's it you're going down"

Ren: "Oh no i'm afraid, what're you going to do throw a snow ball?"

Chocolove: "Hair ball"

( that's the end of the confusing, argument get it? don't you just love my main character so much talent going to waste!)

Daichi looked at Krys af if she was some kind of hardned criminal he smiled and shook his head, she was great at throwing her voice but not at ventreliquism (i hope i spelled that right!) so he of course saw her moving her lips and had seen her 'special technique' before during a class debate where the teacher had not stopped the two students because they could not hear the voice being thrown but all the students could so they were all laughing like hyenas and everyone got a detention for not taking the subject seriously , the only one who didn't care was Krys herself beccause she thought it was worth it, but she didn't tell anyone else that it was her.

"Go and wake up your freinds now you two" ordered Anna. Daichi obediently got up and turned wait for Krys, who stuck her toungue out at Anna and turned away to get more brekfast.

"C'mon krys" whimpered Daichi wanting to live anouther 5 minates at least so reluctantly Krys got up and sulked out of the room well until they were outside anyway, then she turned to her normal self;

"Hey thanks Daichi i was wondering how i was gonna get out of that pardicament!" she said smiling at her four inch taller than her freind and then frowning at him cause she hates talll people when they stand right up to her like that, it was not only irritating but she was supposed to do the annoying.

"What pardicament?" asked Daichi his eyebrows raised at the suprising statment made by his rather short freind, it was strange he was taller than all the other boys in his year and Krys was only the shortest in alll the year at least there was a girl taller than him but no one in the year was shorter than Krys although now there was Manta and she was definatyl taller than him she was half a centimetre shorter than Ren was that even normal?

Whilst Daichi was pondering his question Krys had gotten upstairs, into the room where all the boys had been sleeping and had yelled so the whole Onsen could hear her "YO S'MORNIN' GET UP!" this made both the boys still in bed jump ten feet in the air and they complained at Krys until they remembered where they were and that she had to be over excited all four of them had to know about Shaman because Krys had forced them to sit through an all day marathon of it one day she had forced them all over to Akiri's house and to watch this very confuseing Anime but they too enjoyed so it all went from there, anyway back to the present when all four newcomers were assembled in the television room ready for their orders as Yoh trained, (Anna wasn't there yet she said she would be there soon so instead Horo and Hiro were making conversation.

"i don't know how Yoh and you put up with being trained like those girls train y... mmpf" hiro was caught off gaurd as Krys dragged him outside:

"Hey we don't know about pirika yet do we?" she said glaring at him with almost black eyes "remember they can't know that we're not from this world not yet an way,"

"yeah there has to be a reason we were pulled here." joined in Akiri, Daichi behind him shaking his head

"I don't agree there is probably something that they could do to get us back to our world"

"that's why we're gonna tell Anna but only Anna" interupted Krys letting Hiro go so he could stand up straight About an inch above Krys, who made a mental note to start wearing heels instead of sneakers.

"tell Anna what?" asked Horo who had started to feel abandonned in the tv room by himself and had only just come out, but they didn't know that. they all jumped back and made some sort of noise of surprise as they been so absorbed in their own conversation that they hadn't noticed him there

"h.how long have y.you been t.t.there?" squeked Hiro being the first to be able to speak, even if it was stuttering.

"Well i only just came out here when you were saying you wanted to tell Anna something..."

"Umn Anna is an old freind of Hiro's that he hasn't seen in a while,"

"oh..." the three boys looked at krys strangely as if she was mad until Anna the she-devil herself came and ordered them to do stuff Akiri and Krys had been told to do the bathrooms, Daichi and Hiro were in charge of shopping for and cooking the dinner.

"Man is it just me or is that woman terrifying?" asked Daichi shivering involentaryly and then looking side ways at Hiro who was memorising the shopping list Anna had given them both, Hiro nodded stiffly then aimed a question at Daichi

"do you think Krys is okay?" Daichi stared at him as if he was mad,

"She seems the same as always to me." replied Daichi still thinking about it. "why do you ask?"

"That's what i mean she seems too good natured to really be like that."

"Hhmn . . . . mybe but i still doubt that she's some kind of mini king kong figure . . . . ya know?" Daichi stopped talking leaving them both in silence until they got to the store, useing the map which Anna gave them.

"That'll be 8888 yen please sir." droned the woman behind the counter not looking as if she wanted to be there, and with a bored smile she gave them their change and they were on their way. . . back through the grave yard. . . . . . . .

"Man i hate knowing that theirs dead people around" whimpered Hiro whilst all Daichi could do was nod and yelp as a couple of spirits passed by waving friendly-like.

"Hey, Hiro d'you think we could hurry this up there are alot of goasts here" said Daichi in a very high pitched voice with his eyes tight shut with fear almost hiding behind Hiro and getting ready to run away.

"No duh, einstien, this is a grave yard after . . . . . . . " Hiro stopped walking, his eyes in shadow and behind him Daichi walked literally into him before he noticed a difference, and at that piont just as he stepped back from walking into Hiro he found that he couldn't move his body, it had seized up completly. Then it began to walk in the direction of the Onsen following behind Hiro.

As they arrived back at the onsen the first people they met were Anna, Yoh and Manta. Obviously doing some sort of torture/ training type thing, Manta greeted them, Yoh being unable to speak for the pain of the training

"Hey guys did you get lost at all?"

" . . . ." Yoh stood up as Amidamaru apeared and Anna turned around all staring at the two boys with serious looks on their faces then all at once Hiro and Daichi raced forward, Anna and Manta stood back and Yoh caught both of their attacks sending them flying over the house into the back yard where Krys and Akiri were hanging out the washing, as they got up (a/n heh nows the good bit, voilence.) and spotted Krys and Akiri both of whom were edgeing closer but cautiously they recognised one of their description and in unision smiled evily at her making her back off a little and launched anouther attack this time at her, she jumped just in time. A second later Yoh came out of the back door weilding Harusame, still only intergrated with Amidamaru, and Horo joined him using spirit control and next to him Ren, everyone else was out or just hadn't noticed there was a couple of crazed teens in the back yard. Anna and Manta were watching from a distence, Krys was sitting on the grass eyes wide at the fact that her freinds had just tried to decapitate her with their bare hands! Akiri decided to back away seeing as how they attacked Krys for what seemed like no reason, he ran to where Manta was stood staring as the two teens tried to attack again, this time Krys only had time to stand before she was knocked down again by a fist thrown at her by one of her best friends, of course she didn't let the fact that they were her friends stop her from fighting back as they had a three person pile up with Hiro and Daichi trying to kill Krys and, she just thought they'd lost it and were trying to get payback for all the pranks she'd pulled on them. . . . until Hao decided to intervene and exorcise the troublesome spirits appearing helpfully just before Krys got killed by her best freinds (a/n and her only freinds too. Akiri: hey i'm in this too ya know. Me: yeah but you . . . . . you have bed hair, Akiri: i just got up!) As Krys looked wide eyed at, first her attackers and then her rescuer, and being an ultimate Hao fangirl she glomphed him thanking him and saying how glad she was that she beat up anyone who said he was a pathetic ingrate who needs anger management, until the two possesed actual ingrates recovered and tried to attack again but this time Hao solved all thier problems by extracting the renegade spirits from inside the teens' bodies meaning they collapsed from exhaustion and from being beaten so bad.


	5. waking up

**Chapter 05**

"They should have recovered by now . . .. . they might be in a coma!" said Faust seriously as possible to Krys, both of whom were next to the limp forms of Hiro and Daichi,

"They're probably being lazy." mentioned an annoyed Krys from her cross legged position on the floor staring at them, then she began smiling evilly simalar to Hao and Ren when they were bad "when people are in a coma they can come awake by familuar sounds, like voices and stuff ... right?"

"um ... ... well yes a magority do but what do you have in mind?"

"Don't worry you'll see!" she stated Flicking through her Cd's Casually as she had most days when she was making sure that they wouldn't wake up, they had been put in the same room. A more evil smile came across her face as Horo ran past the open door towards the bathroom. Faust, ignoring Krys, walked out of the room and when he had reached the top of the stairs there came an explosion from the direction of the bath room and Horo came out covered in water scowling at Krys as he passed that room on the way to his to get changed.

Krys smiled sweetly at him as he passed trying like hell not to laugh at him as he squelched his way past leaving wet footprints that he'll get told off for later by Anna. Krys contued to flick through her Cds, even as Faust had come back and was standing randomly and awkwarly at the doorway with Eliza hanging on to his arm during the next 3 minates Krys realised two things about the current situation; 1. Faust wasn't planning on leaving unless one of them moved; 2. Her faverite Cd wasn't there. as she began to check the her player that was now commonly in the room as she did so she spoke to Faust who was still standing there after 7 mins 34secs and counting.

"Are you gonna say something or just stand there as if waiting for me to take my clothes off?" Faust looked taken aback at her straight forward talking still not used to being spoken to like that he was about to say some thing when she beat him to it, standing up and an emotionless look on her face but fire blazeing in her black eyes matching her blood red hair she spoke to Faust normally,

"Excuse me for a second!" then she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

It's strange one second they were all hanging in the living room, then Krys came in looking like a Vampire, evil,topped with her pale complextion and bright hair and dark eyes and suddenly she'd grabbed Manta by the shirt and lifted him up til he was on her eye level (a/n Me: not very high then Krys: Hey!i'm 5ft 4 Me: yeah thats only twice his height)

"Hey short guy tell me where my Cd is and i won't destroy you!" Manta stopped wriggling enough to think about his answer carefully taking in the fact that by the look on her face she ment what she said, and during the time of her being staying there there had only been one other time which she had looked so serious which was when Chocolove had eaten the last piece of sushi and she had already claimed rights to it, Chocolove still had a black eye. . .

"Umm you know i'm not sure ... YOH SAVE ME!" Manta yelled unable to contain his fear for his life, as Krys's face glared at him with murderous intent, Yoh however in a desprate atempt to save his best friend tried talk her out of killing Manta

"umn, Krys maybe um Akira knows where they are ... " but was interupted suddenly as music came blarring from one corner of the room along with Ryu trying to hook the headphones back up but Krys was still able to catch some of the lyrics

'we're the chemists,

who've found a formula

to make your heart

swell and burst

no matter what

they say

don't believe a word

cause i'll kepp singing this lie

if you'll keep believeing it

i'll keep singing . . .'

when Ryu finally managed to succed he looked up to see what the reaction would be, but before he'd even readied himself to run Krys's fist collided with his face and her knee with his youknowwhats

Ryu's beating continued until Anna returned from where ever she was and ordered Yoh to stop Krys from killing Ryu because she wanted an edible dinner not one of Manta's awful dishes, and she then disapear to her room not stating why just that she was not to be disturbed unless there was a mad axeman that was thretening Yoh.

Yoh was having a hard time saving Ryu because although Krys had no gaurdian spirit she was being trained by Anna as a shaman so natrally she had been taught to fight a little better than the weeks before when she was pitted against her possesed friends. Ren as usual thought that Ryu deserved it, Horo horo was attemting to get his revenge on krys for the prank she had earlier played on him and so was helping Ryu escape and attempting to take the CD for his own, Hao of course was hiding out of sight from Anna's wrath as usual during the day. Anna, the she-devil herself, was busy still interagating the intruding spirits either that or researching something from her vast collection of books, Choclove was not wanting to get involed from his experience of the aggressive girls temper.

Anna still had the responsible culprits in her custody but they were'nt talking as to who sent them to attack them or even if it was a random attack, however Anna had reserched thier names and found them to be two members of a team of three assasins, amidamaru and Moske were helping Anna with the little they knew about the team of three, they were the most famous team of Assasins when the two best friends were alive 600 years ago but no-one knew much about them, not even those who they were hired by had seen what they were wearing never mind what they looked like, that privilige was reserved only for thier victims.

after wrestling with most of the other members of the household Krys got fed up and just settled with taking back her CD and punching Horo in the 'vunrables' then returned to her friends bedside just as Akiri cameback from the shops with Tamao, both laughing at some joke or anouther, or at least until they got into the living room and witnessed the aftermath of some destructive force or anouther.

"So what pissed Krys this time?" asked Akiri correctly guessing the force behind the destruction.

"It was Ryu's fault!" claimed Manta untangleing himself from the pile of bodies, "He took one of Krys's CD's . . . apparently she needed it to cure her boredom in watching in case your friends wake up." he said standing up (a/n not much taller then heh heh!) Akiri snapped his fingers with an annoyed look on his face, and passed the groceries to Tamao apologising to her for not carrying them him self, and climbing the stairs three at a time, his now shoulder length hair flowing elegantly behind him. suddenly they all heard a scream, or what at first sounded like one but was later identifyed as two screams in complete synch however one was more high pitched and female, and the other slightly male but still rather high pitched, and a body came flying down the stairs hitting Akiri and anyone at the bottom of the stairs making anouther pile of bodies but with more people this time, and at the top of the stair holding Harusame, was a red faced Krys her blushing cheeks almost matching her blood red hair, She was hold Harusame at such an angle that it showed that she had smacked Daichi with it, still in it's case. her hair seemed to reflect her mood by sticking out and being bushy, and her eyes looked almost furious, wide and staring. Daichi on the other hand was sprawled at the bottom of the stairs with a dizzy absent look in his eyes also with a blush on his face except this was as red as Krys's hair and a small spurt of blood had erupted Anime style out of Daichi's nose (a/n i wonder what happened, heh, heh)

After a few seconds Daichi realised Krys was still armed, and started backing off his hands raised in a defensive possition in front of his chest, both still red in the face, Krys ran down the staris and smacked Daichi's head though and he went flying across the hallway into the kitchen brusting through the floor and coming to a halt at Tamao's feet, who seemed absolutly teriffied at the half dead young teen laying at her feet.

The sound of footsteps from the top of the stairs made every one turn to see Anna standing there casting an icy glance over the strange scene, she didn't respond at what she saw, when she had walked all the way from the top of the stairs to the kitchen where Daichi was lying and was careful to step on him before inspect what was going to be dinner and telling Ryu to get on with making it because she didn't put up with freeloaders.Krys harrumpfed and climbed the stairs with Harusame resting on her shoulder and her nose in the air, both Anna and Krys leaving the tangle of people to try and sort themselves out.

When up the stairs Krys dropped her distinctive air of annoyance and walked into the room where Hiro was still out, setting one end of Harusame down on the floor and still holding it at the middle she sat on the floor hevily and after a while boredom over took her again, and she began to poke her friend in the face with the hilt of the katana she had borrowed to hit Daichi with so expertly, she often borrowed Harusame and Amidamaru to practise spirit control with, by orders of Anna of course.

A while after she started poking Hiro he stirred and woke, suddenly falling off the fouton thingy (a/n is that even possible i mean i know they're a little raised from the ground but still they're possible to fall off) . . . . . . . .

(What happened)

After recovering her CD Krys set up her personal player with Yoh's headphones, she didn't want to use her own, over Daichi's ears. Before she placed this specific CD in her player she cleaned it the fight in the living room got it dusty, and she didn't want to ruin it. she put it on and turned it up to full volume. however this evil plan back fired, badly.

When she turned on the music, she of course didn't know that Daichi wasn't far further than sleeping so the sudden noise made him jump through the bounderies of sub-reality, to express his surprise through physical actions in the real world, (or so to speak), in this case he grabbed the thing nearest to him as he was settling back down on to the fouton. However because a certain freind of his who was sitting there tried to move backwards out of the way ended up leaning back on her hands, he ended up landing ontop of her.

Krys was trying to hold up the wieght of two people, whilst her face seemed in contorted with pain Daichi wondered why for about a split second until he realised he was holding tightly to her chest. This is the point when his nose began to bleed Anime style, because he never realised how big his freinds breasts were, acctually to be frank he never wanted to know. When Daichi realised his friend would class this inncident as groping, he let go a.s.a.p but knew even then that he was too late because before he knew it Krys had hit him with Harusame , on the second hit he was at the top of the stairs, with both of thier faces aglow like stop lights...

(And that's what happened)

An hour later Ryu called them all to the dining room where Krys attended happily humming along to a tune in her head and they al looked at her suspiciously Ryu and Daichi sitting as far away as possible from her. Everyone else was cautious but relaxed as she seemed to be in a better mood, the only people who didn't seem to care were Ren and Horo, who were busy fighting and Hao who lightly sat next to her and engaged her in conversation and the two captured spirits who were procrastonating in a corner (A/N yay! i love that word it is now my favourite word i've been discretly saying it all day).

"What're you humming?" asked Amidamaru, Krys turned her head towards the spirit and smiled

"Fallout Boy, sophamore slump!" Hiro's eyes widened slightly

" So it is Fallout Boy then?" he asked Krys nodding in reply

"I checked." and they both nodded in unision several times whilst everyone else in the room blinked except Ren and Horo who had taken their fight outside and were now stood on giant oversouls.

--

After getting his but kicked by Ren, Horo began playing video games, soon joined by Krys who had come out of the bathroom. he looked at her suspitiously,

"You haven't made it so the toilet will explode when i flush again have you?"

"Geez give me some credit, i only do the best pranks twice and none three times in the same week, heh i think you're getting parinoid." she said beating him on the racing game

"Do you like have no conseince at all?" he asked her "it's obvious you've done something."

"Just don't wash your hair today okay this ones for Ryu." she said ignoring the sounds of Anna tortureing the mercinaries, as Horo nodded slowly she started anouther game, a wrestling one. then thinking for a couple of seconds she yelled over her shoulder "Anna, i'll have a go if you want afterwards?" There was a lot of mumbling on her behalf but she eventually agreed, but wanted more time herself, so the strange hair colored teens continued to wrestle on the game.


	6. the next prankster

**chapter six**

The next day everyone was awoken by a strangled scream coming from the room most of the boys shared together followed by rolls of uncontrollable laughter and then their door slamming open as Krys barged into the room from the one she was made to share with Tamao with a camera, she took several pictures of Ryu who had bright pink hair. As soon as Ryu spotted Krys he tried to lunge at her but she easily batted him aside and continued her phtography of her latest handiwork.

"My perfect hair ruined." cried Ryu with every one still laughing at his hair, until Tamao came carrying several packages, when they all queitened down to see what she wanted, she handed them out to Akiri, Hiro, Daichi and Krys.

"Ugh" expressed Krys looking at the blouse and small skirt she had been given "I forgot that was today!" the boys also revealed uniforms simalar to that of Yohs and the other sk boys who had began to shoo Krys out of the room so they could get ready for the day ahead. Stareing blankly at the doorwhich had just been slid shut in her face Krys shrugged to herself and went to get changed herself.

--

Walking slowly to school, no one was keen but lagging behind was Krys who had folded her arms across herself a black sachel simalar to Yoh and Manta's but with a strap over her shoulder, Krys's blood red waist length hair had been pulled tightly back into a bun at the top of her head with even fringe dangling in frount of her eyes. Hao was a little in front of her with a disgusted look on his face as all long hair throughout the school had to be tied back so his also had to be tied back and so he wore a ponytail. And behind the fiery red head there floated two spirits almost nervously following the team of shaman. Ren turned back and scowled at Hao and Krys,

"Hey if we're gonna get there you had better hurry up or i'll drag you." Hao began to open his mouth but was interrupted by the female even more reluctant than himself

"i'd like to see you try!" the two stopped walking for a moment to glare at each other, before Krys's short attention span caused her to get bored and she pushed past the angry Tao with a smug look on her face, causing the tongeri to grow a couple more inches. After a second of standing on the same spot, Ren turned and joined the large group of pupils outside of the school gates.

When they had been introduced the four newcomers took seats at the back with the others and sat for a while whilst the teacher took the register, but the poor man stopped when it came to Krys's name on the register and as he tried to pronounce the complicated surname Krys gained an angry tick on her forehead. Akiri, Hiro and the others seemed to find the teachers dilema very amusing, this only made Krys even more mad though and so after twisting Daichi's wrist so that he was in intense pain she corrected her new registration tutor.

"Ahh yes thank you, Krystil."leaning forward Akiri decided to risk his life

"You know i've just had the strangest feeling of dejavous!" he said smiling at the obvious frown on his friends face. but resisting the urge to punch in Akiri's face Krys turned back towards the front where the teacher had just finished the register and ad given permision to talk for the last 5 minates of registration.

Hiro yawned and noticed out of the corner of his eye a lot of girls aproaching Ren and gigling and blushing when he said something, but he couldn't hear anything that was being said because Krys was seperating him from Ren. everyone except the spiked boy found the girls scene hilarious, even the great Hao Asakura himself was making jokes at him.

"Shut up you bastards!!" yelled Ren going rather red from embaressment "Besides, Hao gets just as much attention, why don't you make fun of him?" they all thought for a moment whilst Krys looked curiously at the metioned Asakura who nodded at her to confirm.

"Actually Hao gets more attention than you Ren cause he has an official fanclub." Hao grinned

"Jelous much Ren?" he said making the Tao more angry "Anyways i don't make so much fuss about it or blush or anything which is why no one gives it a second thought." everyone but Ren and Hao nodded in agreement.

"So what have you guys got first then?" asked Yoh looking at his own timetable that they had all been given that morning. Anna was the first to reply as she had also been looking at her timetable

"I have sports."

"Hey me too!" exclaimed Krys in complete surprise, as a muttered affirmative for Horo, Manta, Daichi and Hao followed. "and then . . . maths, guh, i hate maths."

"Really? I don't find it so bad." said Manta adding "The whole year has maths at the same time."

"Huh? apparently i'm in M81?" continued Krys as if Manta had not spoken, this was followed by a loud.

"Ha! you're in the bottom group, heh that's the worst of the worst." jeered Horo but from a quick survey of his timetable Hao said

"You and I are both in the same group as Krys you idiot."

"Moron," added Krys, Horo had waterfall tears. "By the way what group are you guys in?" she asked turning to Daichi, Hiro and Akiri all replied at the same time.

"M86!" they smirked when the realised they were in the same group and Anna and Chocolove nodded along with them.

"Awesome." came the reply

"Ren's in the same group as Manta, and Yoh's in the same one as us." said Horo looking at everyones' timetables.

"Well this is our stop." stated Anna sternly turning a corner into what had to be the girls changing rooms, Krys waved and followed and some of the boys entered the room next door, the others left for various different lessons.

--

"Hurrry up you lazy ass." ordered Anna as Krys followed slowly out of the changing rooms in the small shorts and loose t-shirt, she hadn't liked the sight of the uniform on first sight, now she dispised it, she hated being defined as a girl. As she walked onto the netball/tennis court, she saw some of the guys who where also doing PE and waved enthusiastically, Hao was the only one to see her and wave back but was soon engaged in conversation with anouther boy who Krys didn't know his name but recognised him from their tutor class. Fingering her long red braid nervously, she had redone her hair because she hated it up tight. She answered to her name on the register again before looking back at the pyromaniac, still deep in conversation with the brown haired stranger.

"Right chose partners for the warm up exercise." the teacher clapped her hands together and Anna chose Krys obviously as she didn't know anyone else. Krys rolled her eyes but went along with the stupid netball exercises that her new teacher made them do, before loosing interest and begining to play by the rules of basketball to purposfully piss off the teacher and her classmates.

"Hey! Newbe this isn't basketball, don't you know the rules."

"Of course, i just hate netball." came the reply

"You idiot you wasted a whole fourty minates of play time for us."

"Like i care."

"Shut up the boys are coming in." said one of the lackeys who had light brown haired pulled into a high ponytail on top of her head, Krys grimaced at the shallow girls as they immediatly began to try to make themselves look good in their worn out condition. A minate or so after the girl had said this the group of boys walked in, Horo, Daichi, Manta, Hao and the boy who had spoke to Hao at the begining of the hour lesson tagging along slowly at the end because Manta and Daichi were obviously tired, dragging their feet tongues hanging out with hot sweaty faces. Most of the girls ran to meet Hao and cooed at him another excuse for Krys to practise her ultimate eye rolling technique.

Streaching as they came out of the Maths classroom, Horo rejoiced

"I'm glad thats over." he said then looking sidelong at Krys he added "you know your not that dumb, i think you even confused our teacher!" he laughed, Krys smiled back, before pulling out her hair tie and untangling her braid.

"You know you're not s'posed to do that on school grounds." pointed out Hao who too freed his hari from his bounds making some nearby fangirls swoon. Krys ignored the comment.

"So what are we gonna do for the next... 20 minates." they thought

"well we could meet with the others." suggested Horo shrugging, Hao shook his head

"Why don't we just walk around aimlessly?" he said it was Krys's turn to shrug as they thought about and discussed their options before dicding to go with Hao's suggestion as Krys wanted to see all of the school although she didn't say why.

--

"And the Art rooms..." introduced Horo in a bored tone as he opened the door into the large hall filled with what must have been students work and several door going off into the seperate art rooms themselves, everyone but krys being bored of the tour by this point yawned and sighed as she walked around the corridor like she had done the others places they had been to almost as if inspecting every single speck on the walls and paintings. after a minate or so a bell went somewhere above their heads and they all sighed in releif except the red head who looked up suddenly from looking at an air vent and then shrugged her shoulders and followed Hao and Horo to their next lesson, which the whole gang had together luckily because other wise there was no doubt that someone would get lost along the way.

--

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh" came male scream as froth began to over flow in the beaker in front of Horo and Krys as they had been put as lab partners, the two them selves trying not to laugh with the rest of the class at the teacher who seemed to be having some sort of reaction himself. his face had gone a bright tomato red as he was trying furiously to stop the rapidly increasing foam bubbling over the edge of the table, krys stepped back as the substance got close to her feet. it had stopped over flowing from the chemicals that it had originally been but spread outways still. The whole class laughing around him the science teacher walked almost calmly out of the roombut only for his class to hear a scream from out in the hallway for a mop and bucket, when he re-entered he ordered the whole class outside the classroom, which they did still laughing the disruption in the classroom.

And so the chaos continued for the rest of the week resulting in several headteacher visits for most of them, and very few pranks at the Onsen which was a releif for most who lived there.

--

A sleepy saturday morning, when usually people would get to stay in bed until at least 8 o clock unless Anna would stay in bed longer and not get the others up. However this morning every member but three were woken by a shreik from the bathroom, Krys was sleeping with a pillow over her head so she didn't hear it, Yoh had his headphones as he had fallen asleep listening to music and Ryu was already awake. Everyone else went to the bathroom where the scream had been heard from and tryed so hard not to laugh, including Ren, at Anna who was looking dumbfounded in the mirror at her reflection. After the initial shock wore off her expression contorted into one of extreme anger and she shoved everyone standing at the door away with one hand as they all fell to the floor ontop of Manta, Anna 'knocked' on Krys's door nearly 'knocking' it off it's hinges.

"Ahh, the prime suspect." muttered Daichi just as Anna entered the room without invitation.

"You think she did it?" asked Manta finally able to breathe as the heavy weight was lifted from his chest.

"I dunno, you?" he asked the others generally.

"Well she did make the toilet explode whenever i went in there..." said Horo.

"She put a bucket of water above my door so when i opened it i'd get wet!" Ren

"She dyed my hair pink once." reminised Akiri, he continued, "I had to go through a whole day of school with pink hair!"

"It was wash in wash out dye..." pionted out Hiro

"SHUDDUP!!" shouted Akiri as he turned bright red at that fact. Hao snickered in the background. Anna was shouting in the background and there also came strangly horrible sounds, a bit like 'thmp' 'thmp' contiuasly they all looked towards the sound with slightly symapthetic looks on their faces.

"But..." began Daichi "I don't know if she would have pranked Anna." they all looked at him confused for a minate before he explained "i really don't think she's that stupid..." he tried to finish but Krys ran out of the room and past them forgetting the stairs and jumping down to the first floor. Anna tried to follow blue hair streaming behind her.

Two hours later when they had finally gotten Anna to stop trying to kill Krys, who had completly denied doing anything to Anna's hair, although her hands were the same blue as Anna's hair, she also had streaks of the colour where she had moved around in her sleep.

"I swear it wasn't me!!" Yelled Krys as Anna got worked up again

"Then how do you explain all the blue in your hair and on your hands?!" Anna yelled back most of the others nodded.

"It is very suspicious, Krys." agreed Akiri

"Ah, Come on you guys, I'm stupid not suicidal!" she retorted and folded her arms "Besides.." she added in after thought "when have i ever denied doing a prank?" the three boys all thought for a few miinates with all the other eyes on them, then Hiro muttered.

"I guess..."

"... and i would never permeantly dye someone's hair, and the evidence is too incriminating." relucantly everyone agreed nodding mutteringin afirmence.

"So... Krys was framed?" asked Akiri.

"Wow, this acctually looks pretty cool!" exclaimed Krys looking in the mirror. everyone did an anime drop in the background except Anna who just looked more infuriated.

( )( happy fish

"Ooww!" moaned Krys as she sported a black eye carrying a gocery bag with one hand as she rubbed the sore spot with the other. Manta was walking a little way ahead carrying a bag of his own, "Man how do you put up with that she-devil?" she asked, Manta laughed nervously and then replied very carefully after seeing some movement,

"She's not a she-devil, but i do have to admit the only reason i hang around her is because Yoh is my friend." Krys rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and said in a long dragging voice

"Hoooww can yo'u not call her a she-devil, i mean she's so mean..." Manta laughed nervously at that but said nothing.

They were nearing the graveyard, and both stopped by the gate

"Shortcut!" they both said at exactly the same piont, then laughed and entered, at that piont Krys stopped ded in her tracks, Manta stopped when he realised she wasn't following and turned to look at her. She was staring at a piont at the top of the hill, Manta followe her gaze but he wasn't able to see what she was looking at with such intensisity.

"What are you lo...?" He fell as Krys dropped her groceries on top of him, and ran to the piont she was staring at.

"Wait here." Manta watched her leave running at top speed to the hill, where the small shrine was, and then stopped dead looking around as if she had lost something.

"Her shaman senses are heighting." Manta jumped (literally) into the air dropping the groceries before turning to the voice.

"Ren, what're you doing here?"

"Anna sensed a strange spirit aound here." he replied "She and Yoh are on their way, she said she had to do reaserch first."

"Oh, okay" Manta said still recovering from his heart attack "Krys just stopped suddenly and ran up Funbari hill to the shrine, she seems to have found something she lost." and with that the two followed krys up the hill soon joined by Anna and Yoh.

"Where is it?" asked Yoh upon reaching the top.

"She..."

"Huh?" the other three said in unision.

"She. It is a she, standing right in front of us."

"You can see it?" asked Anna as they all strained their eyes.

"No, i can sense her." said Krys calmly, "Also, she doesn't seem human..."

--

_maybe editing later on._


End file.
